What happens when I try to be normal
by KittentheCat
Summary: One-shot, Sam feels guilty about him and Dean eating all the food in Bobby's house, so he decided to go shopping, simple enough, except Dean is going with to make sure his hard 'earned' cash is spent wisely and ends up doing something stupid. Short.


Summary: One-shot, Sam feels guilty about him and Dean eating all the food in Bobby's house, so he decided to go shopping, simple enough, except Dean is going with to make sure his hard 'earned' cash is spent wisely.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

"I don't see why you felt we had to do this," Dean grumbled as he slammed the car door shut on the Impala.  
Sam sighed as he pulled his large frame out the car before shutting his own door, "Because Dean, after all he's done for us; we can't eat him out his own home too."  
Dean stuck his hands in his pockets, "He said he didn't mind, I sure as hell don't mind, your the only one bitching about it."  
"Just go get a basket or something."  
"No, you wanna do this, you fetch it. I'm gonna take a leak." With that Dean strode off into the shop, leaving Sam shaking his head.

When Sam got into the store, he quickly spotted Dean leant against the wall next to the bathroom, talking to a slim blond, with barely covered assets and typing on his phone.  
"And there's your number stored," Dean smiled his infamous Winchester flirty smirk, before closing his phone, winking at the giggling woman and turning to face Sam.  
Sam stood looking completely masculine, apart from the shopping basket in the crook of his arm and the list of things to get in the other.  
"Man, I _really_ need to get you laid." Dean grumbled shaking his head at his little brother before following into the main part of the store.

Sam was thankful that for the beginning of the shop, Dean behaved himself and did nothing more then wink at women and follow Sam around. While they were looking at fruit, something Dean was sure Bobby wouldn't want but Sam got anyway, the older Winchester turned to him brother.  
"I don't see why you'd want this, Sammy." He huffed, shoving his hands further into his pockets.  
"Sam," the younger corrected, "and it's not for me its for Bobby."  
"Not the pineapple Sammy, I mean this," Dean gestured to the whole shop by lifting his hands, which where still in his jacket pockets, "I mean walking around with bratty grabby kids, while fighting over fruit in shop every week? It would kill me."  
"Not everyone is like you, or us."  
"They all run around here, thinking getting their brat to football practice is the most important thing ever when they don't realise their are things out there that could rip the skeleton out of their bodies before they had change to scream."  
Sam raised an eyebrow, which disappeared under his mess of hair, "Why so philosophical today?"  
"I just don't get how people could do it."  
"its easier once you get used to it," Sam shrugged before moving to a different aisle, which Dean following.  
"The heck would you know?" Dean asked, studying his younger brother.  
"I was a student, couldn't afford to eat out every time I got hungry."  
"Man you were whipped."

Sam gave Dean a hard glare as they began to venture down the dairy aisle. Dean stood bored next to Sam as the youngest Winchester tried to decide which milk Bobby would like. Dean turned, eyebrow raised when he heard coo-ing at his side. Next to him was toddler, strapped into his push chair, he handed extended towards Dean in a grabbing motion.  
"What'd you want kid?" Dean asked, almost expecting an answer.  
"Maybe he's a result of one of your any one night stands." Sam chuckled, a different brand of milk in each hand.

The toddler, who Dean quickly dubbed 'Brat', threw his small teddy at Dean. Sighing, Dean leaned down, lifted the teddy and gave it back to Brat who then threw it straight back at Dean.  
Sam stifled a laugh as Dean crouched down in front of Brat and once again gave him the teddy, only to have it thrown at his face. Brat and Sam laughed as its bounced on his face and onto the floor again.  
"You're gonna lose dude," Sam laughed as he watched his brother pick up the teddy, yet again.  
Dean slowly moved to give the Brat the teddy, "Look kid, take it or I'll go put it in one of those giant freezers." Dean gave it to Brat. Who threw it back at him.

Dean's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, until he heard a cooing voice behind him.  
"Ohh, is he yours?" Dean turned, still crouched, to see a tall blonde, with large breasts and a short skirt. He smirked, she probably didn't realise that from this angle he could see up her skirt.  
"Yeash he is," Dean used his flirting smile,  
Sam mentally slapped his forehead knowing it was a bad idea to bring his brother.  
"He's soooooo cute!" She smiled, flicked her hair back before crouching next to Dean, "What his name?"  
"Name?" Dean stumbled, looking to his brother for help who just shrugged, "His name is Sammy." Dean smirked, only barely registering his brother shaking his head and walking off.

"Well Sammy you are so cute I just want to eat you up!" The woman squealed, and brat clapped happily at the attention he was receiving.  
"So, -?" She started,  
"Dean," Dean smiled,  
"So, Dean, are you a single parent?" She giggled.  
"Why yes I am, but why would a beautiful young lady such as yourself want to now that?"  
"Well maybe you and I could go out sometime?"  
"Sure," Dean grinned.

"Hey you! What are you doing near my kid?" A booming voice interrupted Dean getting his phone out of his pocket.  
"Shit," Dean muttered as large burly man advanced towards him.  
"But I thought he was yours?" the blonde woman was confused and the large man was still advancing towards Dean.  
"Well its a funny story," Dean said, taking a step backwards, "Bye!"

With that, he turned on his heel and ran out of the store to the Impala, where Sam was putting bags into the back.  
Diving into the front seat, Dean started his pride and joy, while Sam calmly got in the passenger seat.  
"Do something stupid again?" Sam asked, not really wanted to know what trouble he brother had gotten into.  
"Its what happens when I try to do something normal."

**Really short one-shot, not sure if i like how it turned out..Review?**


End file.
